


baby you just increased my circulation

by theafterimages



Series: library au [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zitao starts wearing frames. Not that Sehun's into that at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby you just increased my circulation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://eveninadream.livejournal.com/5156.html) in March 2014.

Three months of dating Zitao has taught Sehun all sorts of things about himself he hadn’t known before. Like the week after Zitao gets his internship and decides to dress for success, or whatever.

“What does that even mean?” Sehun asks, laughing, as he watches Zitao sort through everything he owns, pushing aside one outfit after another.

“I have a few ideas,” Zitao says vaguely, then sighs. “Sehunnie, you’ll go shopping with me, right?”

“Again?”

Zitao points at his overflowing closet. “I have to! I don’t have anything to wear!”

“Why don’t you just wear your normal clothes?” Sehun asks, leaning back on his elbows. “That’s what I do.”

Zitao gives him a Look.

So Sehun ends up spending another Saturday afternoon watching his boyfriend pose in the dressing room mirror as he tries on a million different outfits, and helping Zitao back out of them, which is always the best part. 

What he _doesn’t_ watch him buy is a lifetime supply of frames, but Zitao still spends the next week wearing a different pair every day. White frames on Monday, round gold ones on Tuesday, orange ones designed to look like safety glasses on Wednesday, black and gold ones on Thursday. 

And Sehun kind of can’t keep his hands off Zitao. Well, more than usual. Which is saying something.

“I knew you liked them,” Zitao says languidly late Thursday night, stroking a hand through Sehun’s hair.

Sehun goes still, then lifts his head from where he’d been kissing his way along Zitao’s stomach. Zitao’s hand starts to drop away, but Sehun quickly grabs his wrist to hold him still. That hadn’t been his cue to _stop_. “Liked what?”

Zitao blinks. “The glasses! I mean, the clothes are good, too, but the frames make it.”

“You look okay in them, I guess,” Sehun tells him, biting back a grin at the affronted look on Zitao’s face.

“I look amazing,” Zitao insists. “And I know that’s what it is. I start wearing glasses _and_ we’re having the best sex ever at the same-”

Sehun frowns. “We weren’t before?”

“That’s my point,” Zitao says quickly, his hand shifting down to cup Sehun’s face. “I didn’t know it _could_ get better. And the only difference is what I've been wearing. It has to be because you like how good I look.”

Sehun scoffs. “I wouldn’t have even noticed the glasses if you hadn’t said something.”

Zitao starts to retort, then pauses, narrowing his eyes. “So you’re saying that none of them will affect you at all?”

“Yep,” Sehun confirms. “Not at all.”

Zitao grabs the pair he’d discarded and puts them back on, peering smugly over the top of them at Sehun. “Challenge accepted. Just wait until-”

The only reason Sehun pushes him back against the pillows and cuts him off with a kiss is so he’ll stop talking, of course.

 

 

 

 

 

 

They both work on Friday, so Sehun spends his shift counting down until Zitao’s arrival. He’s sure that Zitao will have something big planned for when he shows up, so he’s more wound up than usual, talking with Baekhyun and playing around with Jongin until Joonmyun assigns him enough busy work to calm him down some.

By the time Zitao arrives Sehun’s so busy tearing pockets out of a bunch of old, discarded books that for once he doesn’t notice anything’s happening until he hears Wonshik drop a pile of books, then Zitao’s voice half a beat later. Sehun glances up, and then _stares_.

Sure enough, Zitao’s outdone himself today: form-fitting grey suit and skinny black tie, and oversized, patterned horn-rimmed glasses that Sehun wouldn't have guessed could look good on anyone, but. Well.

He grins at Sehun over the top of his glasses again (Sehun _knew_ that moment of weakness was going to come back to haunt him), then nudges the bridge back up as he approaches the desk. “So how’s work today?”

Normally when Zitao’s this pleased with himself Sehun at least tries to take him down a peg or two, for the good of the world, but today he’s got nothing. “Hyung,” he says vaguely to Joonmyun, who’s sitting at the desk next to his, “I’m going on break now.”

“Hi, Junmahao!” Zitao adds, waving with his free hand as Sehun tows him away.

“Sehun, you already went-” Joonmyun begins, but they’re out of earshot before he can finish so whatever he says definitely doesn’t count.

The library finally put security cameras in the reference room a few days after Jongdae quit, so Sehun has to settle for the break room, ignoring his boyfriend’s laughter as he leads him along. 

“So do you think I look pretty today, Hunhun?” Zitao asks smugly.

Sehun shoots him a look over his shoulder, then tugs him into the room and presses him back against the door as it closes, kissing him for nowhere near long enough. “How many of these do you have?” he demands at the end of it. At least the balance sort of restored now that Zitao looks dazed, too. “You don’t even need glasses.”

“They make me look professional,” Zitao debates, loosening his tie so that he can undo the first few buttons. Sehun takes that as his cue to vent some of his feelings by sucking a mark into the newly revealed skin, pleased when he hears Zitao’s quiet gasp. “I—I knew you liked them.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Sehun has the presence of mind to mumble against Zitao’s collarbone.

“No, I mean…” Zitao’s voice softens as he cards his hand through Sehun’s hair, rubbing circles against the base of his skull the way Sehun likes it. Sehun straightens up, curious, and this time Zitao knows to hold on. “I’m glad you do. It matters a lot to me.”

Sehun knows all about Zitao’s perfectionism issues when it comes to his appearance, but this feels like something more than that. All he can think of to do is carefully take the glasses off, set them on a nearby cabinet, and kiss Zitao again, carefully this time.

“I’ll always like how you look,” he says afterwards, shrugging a little. He knows by Zitao’s bright smile that he’s said the right thing, somehow, and before things can get too sentimental he quickly adds, “Seriously, how many more of those do you have? Because Wonshik already almost passed out.”

“I liked your reaction better,” Zitao tells him, and when he leans back in Sehun meets him halfway.

The next time they break apart, both considerably more disheveled than before, one look at Zitao’s hopeful expression means Sehun knows what’s coming when he begins, “Hunhun-”

“Yeah, I’ll take pictures of you,” Sehun says with a long-suffering sigh.

Zitao beams. “I love you,” he says happily and hugs Sehun, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

Sehun strokes his hand along Zitao's back, heart kicking a little the way it always does when Zitao says those words to him. "I know." One day soon, he thinks, he might be ready to say them back.


End file.
